The White Wizard
, commonly known as , may refer to any of the following characters: FuekiSou.png| Sou Fueki|link=Sou Fueki Koyomi Fueki.png| Koyomi Fueki (Sengoku Movie Battle)|link=Koyomi Fueki History It was in the form of the White Wizard that Fueki approached Haruto Soma in the aftermath of the Sabbath, saving him from the newborn Phantom Lizardman. Entrusting him with the unconscious Koyomi, Fueki provided Haruto with the WizarDriver and Wizard Ring, instructing him to defeat the Phantoms. As the White Wizard, Fueki observed Haruto's first transformation into Flame Dragon, noting that he had "evolved". The White Wizard next used his PlaMonster, Black Cerberus, to lure Koyomi to the lair of Wiseman, where she found the blue Magic Stone that he himself had produced as Carbuncle. This stone would be used to create the Water Dragon Ring. The White Wizard personally intervened to retrieve Wizard when he, along with Beast, were on the brink of being defeated by the Beelzebub Phantom. Countering Beelzebub's ability to generate portals ability with the Explosion Ring, the White Wizard quickly warded him off. Claiming Haruto, the White Wizard was challenged by Beast only to use the Teleport Ring to take his leave but not before threatening the "ancient magician". In his altar, the White Wizard taught Haruto about his power, revealing him that they can create something from the Dragon, the source of Haruto's power, but with a risk of killing Haruto in the process. He observed Haruto withstand attacks from the WizarDragon, and explained to him the purpose of the Drago Timer, something he claimed was created from Haruto's mana, not the Dragon's. Soon after, the White Wizard observed Wizard using the Drago Timer to unite all four Dragon Styles into the form of All Dragon, observing that he was now "complete". When Mayu Inamori successfully supressed her inner Phantom despite being forced into despair by Medusa, the White Wizard appeared and, after quickly forcing Medusa back, offered Mayu the opportunity to become a wizard and avenge her family. Accepting his offer, Mayu was spirited away by the White Wizard. Seeing that Haruto had accessed the unexpected form of Infinity Style, the White Wizard voiced that he had become a "nuisance". When the Violet Golem provided Haruto with the Eclipse Ring, Fueki had Black Cerberus reclaim it for him. Appearing before Haruto, it was at this point that Fueki transformed into the White Wizard, revealing his identity. Kamen Rider Wiseman White Wizard Stats *'Height:' 208 cm (Sou Fueki) *'Weight:' 85 kg (Sou Fueki) *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power:' 7.4 tons **'Kicking Power:' 9.3 tons **'Highest Jump:' 30 m **'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Appearances: Wizard Episodes 2, 9, 14, 21, 23, 27, 31, 39, 41, 43, 46-50, Legendary! Riders' Souls! (OOO, Wizard) Note *During producing, the White Wizard was first called , but finally the staff changed their mind because there was another in since many years ago. Appearances Category:Kamen Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Villains Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders